Gallery:Preston Stormer
Rookie Face-Off.JPG|Stormer and Von Ness Von Ness Flees.JPG|Stormer notices Von Ness's flight HF Ep 2-18StormerVonNess.png|Stormer and Von Ness viewing New Stellac City Stormer Glass.JPG|Stormer on top of Von Ness's Drop Ship Alpha 1 Preston stormer.png|Preston Stormer Stormer.png|Preston Stormer as a set BoxStormer.jpg|Stormer's canister DownloadA9BC27B9E402FA4E94DB88683CA9BDA0.jpg|Stormer in Makuhero City Preston stormer2.png|A French Preston Stormer information sheet StormerAlternate.png|Stormer in action Tn tf10 hero factory 66.jpg|Preston Stormer at the Toy Fair, viewed from the back Tn tf10 hero factory 64.jpg|Preston Stormer's Multifunctional Ice Weapon, as seen at the Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 63.jpg|Preston Stormer's helmet at the Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 60.jpg|A front view of Preston Stormer's toy at the Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 59.jpg|A second front view of Preston Stormer's toy at the Toy Fair Tn tf10 hero factory 48.jpg|A front view of Preston Stormer's Toy Fair canister Tn tf10 hero factory 49.jpg|A back view of Preston Stormer's Toy Fair canister P2140026.jpg|Another view of Preston Stormer at the Toy Fair Preston Stormer 1.jpg|A CGI rendering of Preston Stormer Preston Stormer 2.jpg|Preston Stormer standing beside a defeated monster with his weapon glowing Preston Stormer Profile.jpg|A CGI close-up of Preston Stormer Preston research.png|A spec of Preston Stormer's tools and armor Hero factory poster.png|Preston Stormer standing with the Alpha 1 Team and their Rookies Preston Stormer Talk.jpg|Promotional image of Preston Stormer action_figure_ad.png|A non-canonical image of Stormer advertising his toy with his helmet raised STORMER.jpg|Promotional image of Preston Stormer Stormer Animated.png|Elmer Damaso's concept art for Stormer prior to his drawing The Trials of Furno Stormer Comic 2.jpg|Stormer in the Hero Factory Stormer Comic 3.jpg|Stormer battling XPlode and Rotor Stormer Comic 4.JPG|Stormer in Stuck on a Problem! The Enemy Within Comic Cover.PNG|Stormer being infected by Meltdown's nanobots HF Ep 2-5StormerZib.png|Preston Stormer with Nathaniel Zib Stormer Mining Planet.png|Stormer on Merak 9 in Rise of the Rookies Berserk Stormer.JPG|Stormer having been corrupted by nanobots Stormer Precinct.JPG|Stormer in the Mekron City precinct Stormer Nanobots.JPG|Stormer infected with nanobots Nanobots.JPG|A computer diagnosis of Stormer's nanobots Preston Stormer1.jpg|Stormer Comics Preston Stormer2.jpg Stormer Comic.jpg Stromer fire.png|Stormer in Ordeal of Fire Upgraded Form(s) 2.0 Stormer 2-0.jpg|Stormer's upgraded 2.0 form Stormer_2.0.png|CGI of Stormer 2.0 Stormer Canister.jpg|Stormer 2.0's canister Stormer Animation.png|Stormer 2.0 on HeroFactory.com OoF Stormer Upgrade.png|Stormer receiving his Upgrade in Ordeal of Fire 3.0 Stormer 3.png|Stormer 3.0 Stormer 3.0.png|Stormer 3.0 on Quatros Stormer 3.0 Canister.png|Stormer 3.0's canister CGI Stormer.PNG|CGI Stormer as seen on HeroFactory.com TF11 Hero Factory 036.png|Stormer's 3.0 form at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 037.png|Stormer's 3.0 form at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 038.png|Detail of Stormer's helmet at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 039.png|Stormer's 3.0 form at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 040.png|Detail of Stormer's torso at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 041.png|Stormer's 3.0 form at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 042.png|Detail of Stormer's helmet at Toy Fair TF11 Hero Factory 043.png|Detail of Stormer's weapon at Toy Fair Stormer and Witch Doctor's Staff.png|Stormer took Witch Doctor's Skull Staff Breakout Stormer_XL_Box_01.jpg|Box Art of Stormer XL 5.jpg|Official Concept Art 5.png Stormer_Breakout_TV_Appearance.png|Breakout TV Appearance Stormer_Heroes_in_Action_Book.jpg|Heroes In Action book, featuring Stormer XL on the cover. Brain Attack Brain attack stromer.jpg 250px-44010 Stormer Art.jpg Stormer Brain Attack.png Stormer brain attack.png Frost Beast Stormer.jpg Invasion from bellow Jaw Beast vs Stormer.jpg|Stormer vs Jaw Beast Hero Factory Invasion from Below Wave 1 - Stormer Freeze Machine.jpg Category:Galleries Category:Hero Factory Universe Category:Hero Factory Category:Heroes Category:Stormer Category:2010 Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:2013 Category:2014 Category:Rise of the Rookies Category:Ordeal of Fire Category:Savage Planet Category:Breakout Category:Brain Attack Category:Invasion from Below